


Thunderstorms

by jessi_08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thunderstorm the sky people have ever seen rolls in. As it starts raining in TonDC Abby calls Raven back with an emergency to Camp Jaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Set kind of in an AU where Lexa didn't walk away at the mountain.

Lexa doubted she would ever understand some of the things the sky people did. For example they would seek out others when nervous or scared, the grounders were taught to face their fears head on. So when the first thunderstorm the sky people witness rolls in, Lexa isn’t surprised to find Clarke waiting for her in her tent.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked and Lexa chuckled pulling her armor off.

“It’s a thunderstorm.” Lexa said calmly, Clarke paced back and forth around the tent.

“I’ve read about them but…”

“This is your first, I know.” Lexa said smiling softly at the blonde. “Come over here, help me out of these.” Lexa watched as Clarke walked over to her and gently pulled the woman’s shoulder cuff off. Lexa could feel Clarke’s hands shaking as she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She reached down and grabbed Clarke’s hands with her own. “Clarke…”

“Logically I know it isn’t a big deal… but I’m terrified.” Clarke admitted and Lexa smiled, and kissed Clarke’s forehead. She allowed Clarke to pull the shirt over her head before she pulled her over to the bed and curled up around the smaller woman.

“It’s normal to be afraid of storms. Most children are at first.” Clarke propped her head up against Lexa’s chest so she could look at the commander.

“That isn’t helping.”

“Well think Clarke, children learn to outgrow that fear. The sky people never learned to outgrow the fear but they will.” Suddenly the tent flap opened and both women looked up to see Raven standing soaked at the entrance.

“Sorry… I thought you were training?” Raven looked at Lexa her cheeks flaring red.

“We don’t train with the young children when thunderstorms roll in.” Lexa explained as thunder cracked right over the tent, both Clarke and Raven jumped. “Come on in Raven, don’t stand at the door.” Lexa said and Raven walked over toward them.

“It isn’t dangerous right?”

“Not really, it is rare something happens.” Lexa admitted running a hand through her hair.

“You’re lying.” Raven accused. “You always run a hand through your hair when you lie.”

“Just avoid trees and tall things.” Lexa said right as Clarke’s walkie crackled.

“Clarke? Clarke do you know where Raven is?” A voice filtered over the airwaves.

“That’s Abby.” Raven said as Clarke picked up the walkie.

“Yeah mom, she’s here at TonDC with Lexa and I.” Clarke replied.

“She needs to come back as quickly as possible, we got hit by stray lightning and the medical bay has a large gash in the side.”

“I’m not leaving!” Raven said stubbornly.

“Mom it’s pouring here.”

“It’ll be pouring here too soon, we need her.” Abby explained and Raven whined.

“You can borrow my horse.” Lexa offered looking at Raven who shook her head. Lexa stood up leaving Clarke in the bed, she walked over to Raven.

“I can’t ride.”

“Have you ever tried?”

“No.”

“Then you’ll find out.”

“My leg is messed up, I need that to ride.” Raven snapped back. Suddenly Lexa’s hand was on Raven’s inner thigh.

“Feel that?” She asked and Raven gasped and turned red.

“Lexa… wrong leg.” Clarke said and Lexa smiled then switched her hand over to Raven’s other leg.

“You did that on purpose,” Raven accused. “My brace is on you jerk.”

“Can you feel that?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can ride.” Lexa grinned she pulled Raven out of the tent and over to where the horses were kept. “She’s the fastest horse we have and she can get you to Camp Jaha before you can blink.”

“Lexa I can’t.”

“Are you scared?”

“It has a damn mind of its own, of course I’m scared.”

“Raven… your people need your help. You must go.” Lexa said as she helped Raven up into the horse’s saddle. “Just hold on and it’ll all be ok.” Lexa promised. She waited till Raven looked comfortable atop the animal before handing her the reins. “Just give her a light kick and she’ll go.” Lexa said. Raven softly kicked the side of the horse and was off like a bullet.

“So if she falls off how badly will she be injured?” Lexa turned and asked Clarke who was standing at the entrance of her tent.

“Nothing we can’t fix.” Clarke smiled reaching her hand out. “Come back.” Lexa walked over to the blonde wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her.

x-x-x

Raven was really glad that Abby was standing outside of the Ark, the older woman ran over to the horse and put her arms up.

“Whoa!” She said and calmed the horse down.

“I am never doing that again.” Raven said and Abby laughed, she walked the horse over to the small stable they had installed for the grounders to use while they stayed.

“Hang on one second Raven.” Lincoln called and walked over to them. “Octavia said you might need some help.” He smiled at her and Raven nodded.

“I can’t get off this thing alone.” Raven admitted as Lincoln put his hands on her hips and helped lift her off the horse pulling her toward him making sure her good leg was the one having to swing over the horse. When he set her down she smiled up at him smacking his chest. “You only wanted to cop a feel.” She accused and he laughed.

“Oh trust me O is enough for me.” He replied looking over toward Octavia who was helping Echo and Bellamy train. Echo was still in dire need of gaining her muscles back, and Bellamy just needed weapons training.

“Well the storm is coming in quick by the look of it.” Abby said running a hand through Raven’s soaked hair.

“Yeah, show me where this hole is.” Raven said, allowing Abby to take her hand and pull her down along the corridors of the Ark to the medical bay. When they entered Raven looked around but didn’t see anything. “Abby?”

“Hmm?” The woman asked her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at Raven.

“I don’t see anything wrong, unless I’m missing something?”

“Nope.” Abby grinned walking up to Raven she wrapped her arms around the woman, pulling her close. “I just missed you.”

“You made me ride a horse… in the middle of a thunderstorm for this?”

“Well had you informed me you were going to TonDC…” Abby started but Raven silenced her by kissing her. There was a loud crash of thunder causing Abby to jump which in turn made Raven snort in laughter. “Hey now!” Abby accosted her and Raven smiled kissing her again.

“Sorry, I know. Trust me I was jumping just as high in Lexa’s tent earlier.” She said and Abby raised an eyebrow at her. “I was seeking shelter out and just kind of ran in, Lexa was supposed to be training. She wasn’t.”

“Oh dear… I’m sorry.” Abby laughed.

“I’m not, she told us that thunderstorms aren’t that dangerous, or scary and it’s natural for us to be afraid of them.” Raven explained as another round of thunder shook the Ark. Raven wrapped her arms tighter around Abby, kissing the top of her head.

“I called you back because I didn’t want to be alone… not for our first thunderstorm.” She said and Raven swore her heart melted, she smiled and tucked some stray hairs behind Abby’s ear.

“You want to see rain?” Raven asked and Abby sat for a moment thinking about it before nodding. Raven grinned and dragged Abby back to the exit of the Ark, they stood Abby in Raven’s arms watching the rain come down.

“Did you see the lightning in the distance?” Abby asked pointed toward the forest.

“Yeah, did you know that the thunder is just the air around the lightning expanding too quickly and causing a sound?”

“Yeah, I did.” Abby smiled resting her head on Raven’s shoulder kissing her. “You told me that a few days ago, and a few days before that.” When Raven’s arms dropped from around her Abby looked back at her. “Raven? I was just teasing.” Abby said but the younger woman was walking out of the dry Ark and into the rain. “Raven!” Abby yelled.

“Abby… It’s just water.” Raven smiled back, she outstretched her arm offering it to Abby who tentatively took it and walked out to her, allowing the young woman to encircle her once more.

“Why are we out here?” Abby asked blinking away the rain.

“It’s our first rain… I’m not going to let it go by without experiencing it.” Raven explained, cupping Abby’s cheek she kissed the woman, letting the other arm wrap around the woman’s waist. When the kiss broke they were both smiling at one another, Abby started laughing and Raven quickly joined in resting her forehead against Abby’s.

“You are such a dork Raven Reyes.” Abby said and Raven grinned.

“I’m your dork though.” She said.

“Get a damn room!” Octavia yelled from her spot with Lincoln near the armory, Raven laughed and flipped them off.

“Come on O!” She yelled. “You really not going to explore our first rain fall?” Octavia hesitated for a moment before Lincoln scooped her up into his arms and walked them out into the rain. Soon others were standing out in the rain in awe.

“Look what you started Reyes.” Abby said resting her head against Raven’s shoulder.

“I think it’s pretty awesome.” Raven admitted. Soon the storm was closer and the winds and rain picked up. When the latest bolt of lightning seemed to be even closer Abby looked up at Raven.

“Maybe it’s time to go in.” She suggested and Raven nodded. Everyone headed back into the Ark, Abby and Raven walked hand in hand back to Abby’s room. They changed out of their wet clothes and curled up in bed, listening to the storm outside.

“So could you get used to this?” Abby asked referring to the storm.

“As long as I have you in my arms during them all… yeah I could get used to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still kind of explore all the different relationships and people from The 100. Give me feedback on what you guys think, what you liked, disliked, if I didn't get a character down right. Please It'll help. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
